Countdown Vol 1 38
:*Black Condor (John Trujillo) :*Phantom Lady (Stormy Knight) :*Ray (Stan Silver) :*Uncle Sam * Justice Society of America :*Atom-Smasher :*Cyclone :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Hawkman (Carter Hall) :*Hourman (Rick Tyler) :*Liberty Belle (Jesse Chambers) :*Power Girl Villains: * Calculator * Darkseid * Eclipso (Jean Loring) * Deep Six :*Gole :*Jaffar :*Kurin :*Slig Other Characters: * Cyborg (Victor Stone) (cover only) * Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) (cover only) Locations: * Apokolips * California :*San Francisco :*Titans Tower * Colorado * Gotham City * Metropolis :*Metropolis International Airport :*Oracle's Command Center :*Stryker's Island Penitentiary * Multiversal Nexus :*Monitor's Satellite Items: * Heart of Darkness Vehicles: * Luxury liner | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Monitors Supporting Characters: * Captain Marvel * Donna Troy * Forerunner * Ion * Red Hood (Jason Todd) * Red Robin * Superman (various counterparts) Villains: * None Other Characters: * None Locations: * Multiversal Nexus :*Monitor's Satellite * Source Wall Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Atom-Smasher | Cast2 = Batwoman (Kate Kane) | Cast3 = Black Condor (John Trujillo) | Cast4 = Calculator | Cast5 = Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) | Cast6 = Cyclone | Cast7 = Darkseid | Cast8 = Deep Six | Cast9 = Donna Troy | Cast10 = Flash (Jay Garrick) | Cast11 = Forerunner | Cast12 = Freedom Fighters | Cast13 = Gole | Cast14 = Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) | Cast15 = Hawkman (Carter Hall) | Cast16 = Hourman (Rick Tyler) | Cast17 = Ion | Cast18 = Jaffar | Cast19 = Eclipso (Jean Loring) | Cast20 = Jimmy Olsen (New Earth) | Cast21 = Justice Society of America | Cast22 = Val Armorr (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast23 = Kurin | Cast24 = Liberty Belle (Jesse Chambers) | Cast25 = Mary Marvel | Cast26 = Monitors | Cast27 = Oracle (Barbara Gordon) | Cast28 = Phantom Lady (Stormy Knight) | Cast29 = Pied Piper | Cast30 = Power Girl | Cast31 = Question (Renée Montoya) | Cast32 = Ray (Stan Silver) | Cast33 = Red Hood (Jason Todd) | Cast34 = Robin (Tim Drake) | Cast35 = Slig | Cast36 = Superman (New Earth) | Cast37 = Trickster (James Jesse) | Cast38 = Uncle Sam | Cast39 = Zatanna | Location1 = Apokolips | Location2 = California | Location3 = San Francisco | Location4 = Titans Tower III | Location5 = Gotham City | Location6 = Metropolis | Location7 = Multiversal Nexus | Location8 = Monitor's Satellite | Location9 = Source Wall | Location10 = Colorado | Location11 = Stryker's Island Penitentiary | Item1 = Heart of Darkness | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on August 8th, 2007. * Atom-Smasher is seen fighting as a member of the Justice Society even though he has not been a member of the team since 52. * The Flash was killed in ''Flash: The Fastest Man Alive'' #13. | Trivia = * This is the first comic issue where Renée Montoya is actually referred to as the Question. | Recommended = * 52 * Birds of Prey * Countdown * Countdown to Adventure * Countdown to Mystery * Karate Kid (Volume 1) * Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 1) * Trials of Shazam | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Countdown * Countdown Crossovers * Batwoman appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Karate Kid appearances list * Mary Marvel appearances list * Oracle appearances list * Question (Renée Montoya) appearances list * Trickster appearances list | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database * Countdown article at Newsarama * Comics Countdown Counseling at Silver Bullet }}